Listen to the song of your heart!
by Jackie Rogers
Summary: This is a musical about Riley Malfoy, the sister of Lucius Malfoy and how her life changes after she meets the infamous Sirius Black! The story is better than the summary. Please R&R!
1. start of something new

**AN: Hiya readers! I don't own Harry potter or the songs! **

**I hope you like my story. I thought this musical would be something different than all the others 'cause I haven't found one with a plot. Ok, I'm gonna shut up, now.**

**Here it is: **

* * *

**_1. Start of something new _**

**__**

* * *

****

A pair of suspicious people was gathering in front of rows of houses.

"Where the hell are the malfoy's!" A man who seemed to be the leader asked getting angrier by the minute. 

"We don't know! They were supposed be here already." A chubby man answered while the others started whispering to each other. 

"I bet it's because of that little spoiled daughter of theirs." Suddenly a voice sneered from behind. 

"Goyle, you better watch your mouth. Someone might hear." 

"Mr. Malfoy, I apologize for what I said." Goyle explained.

"Alright! Now, that everybody's here, let's enter." The leader pointed his wand at the houses and suddenly a house appeared in between the others. 

The group entered the yard and rang the doorbell. 

"Oh, you're here. Finally! Sweetie, the next group is here!" A woman with beautiful long black hair greeted them. 

"Come in, please, come in." They instantly did what they were told and took of their cloaks. 

"Please, follow me." They did and they arrived in front of a pair of large doors which opened to a huge ballroom. 

Everybody went in but the woman stopped the 10-year-old girl. 

"Riley Malfoy? The others are over there." She told me. 

Yes, my name is _Riley Malfoy_ and this is my story in Hogwarts and with Sirius Black. 

"Yes ma'am, I know." I answered dryly and made my way over. 

"Hi Severus! How are you?" I asked ignoring a young boy next to me. 

As I was talking with Severus we got interrupted by Mr. Black. 

"And now we'll start the karaoke! First up, Duets! And the one's to perform are... My eldest son, Sirius and young Riley Malfoy!" 

I was shocked and angry.

"I won't! Not with that Bastard!" I blurted out without thinking. I saw the look my parents gave me and I apologized and stepped on the stage. Sirius was already standing on the stage with a huge smile. I glared at him and took the microphone. 

"Alright, let's get this over with." 

(Start of something new by high school musical)

Sirius:

Living in my own world  
didn't understand  
that anything can happen  
when you take a chance

Riley:

I never believed in  
what I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart yeah!  
To all the possibilities

Ooh

Sirius:

I know

Riley:

That something has changed

Both:

Never felt this way

Riley:

And right here tonight

Both: 

This could be the start of something new

Riley:

It feels so right

Both: 

To be here with you oh  
and now... lookin' in your eyes  
I feel in my heart ... Feel in my heart  
the start of something new  
oh yeah

Sirius:

Now who'd of ever thought that mmh

Both:

We'd both be here tonight  
ooh yeah

Riley:

The world looks so much brighter

Sirius:

Brighter, brighter

Riley:

Oh

Both: 

With you by my side oh  
I know that something has changed  
never felt this way  
I know it's for real  
this could be the  
start of something new  
it feels so right to be here with you.. Oh  
and now lookin' in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
the start of something new

Sirius: 

I never knew that it could happen  
till it happened to me ooh yeah

Both:

I didn't know it before but now  
it's easy to see ooh  
It's the start of something new  
it feels so right to be here with you... Oh  
and now... Lookin' in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
that it's the start of something new  
it feels so right to be here with you... Oh  
and now... Lookin' in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
the start of start of something new  
start of something new  
start of something new

Everybody broke out into applause but I didn't care, I was busy looking at Sirius. 

"Uhm, Sirius? I really misjudged you, can you forgive me?" I asked as I looked into his eyes.

"Yeah, of course. Friends?" he asked holding out his hand. 

"Friends." And I shuck his hand. 

Since then I stayed overnight a lot and we were always together but... it wasn't meant to be. 

My father got a job in the USA and we moved. 

"But why do you have to go, too! I don't want you to go, please!" 

It broke my heart to see him like this but I didn't have a choice. 

"I'm sorry, Sirius!" I yelled as I got dragged into our car. 

* * *

A year later

"YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE FAMILY!" Mrs. Black yelled. 

"GET OUT OF MY FACE, YOU FILTH!" His father yelled.

Sirius ran up the stairs and threw himself on his bed.

Tears ran down his face as he cried into his pillow. 

He heard his parents fight downstairs, screaming at each other. 

(Untitled by Simple plan)

I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight 

And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain

How could this happen to me  
I've made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

_Sirius walked out of his room and walked down the stairs and stopped midway looking at his parents who were screaming at each other whose fault it was._

Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered

_He remembered Riley and them having fun, playing, laughing and then it vanished_

And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't 

How could this happen to me  
I've made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

I've made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

_He looked one last time at his parents and made his way back to his bed, closing the door behind him. _

2 years later

"Ms Malfoy, your friend has arrived." 

"Yes, let her in!" I shouted. 

I am now 13 years old and I live in L.A.

Anyway back to the present situation. 

The door opened and Lucius came in. 

"Riley? Mother send to tell you that dinner is ready." Suddenly the door flew open again and my best friend stormed in on her skateboard. 

"Michelle!" I yelled amused and hugged her. 

"Yo what's crack'a lackin meatballs! Lucy, gimme five!" She shouted and raised her hand. 

"Miss Michelle has arrived." The butler announced too late. 

"Uhm, I only have 2 dollars on me and how many times do I have to tell you stop calling me Lucy!" He exclaimed. 

"Okeeey, we'll work on that. Well then, give me two." 

Lucius looked outraged which I thought was hilarious and pulled his wallet out. 

"It's just a joke! Loosen up." I saw him relax. 

"No really, cough up the cash!" Michelle exclaimed. 

"Lucius, I can't believe you still fall for those tricks of hers." I laughed.

He just 'hmped' and left. 

After Lucius left the room, I laughed my ass of. 

"Michelle! That was hilarious. His face was priceless!" I roared with laughter. 

"I know, I know, I'm great! So are we hittin' the pipes tonight? I got this awesome new move I wanna show you!" I nodded and she squealed. 

"But first we need to eat and we need to clean up my room." 

She agreed and we made our way to the dining room. 

* * *

In the dining room

We went in and Cassandra my little sister jumped right at us.

"Michelle! Look what I got at Burger King!"

Cassandra was holding a miniature skate board which Michelle took and examined. 

"You know, most people don't know this but you can put your weed in there."

"Michelle, watch what you're saying! Don't put nonsense in her head." 

Riley scolded. 

"Oh ok! Come on, let's eat. I'm starving!" I agreed and we sat down. 

"Oh this looks delicious!" I exclaimed almost starting to drool all over the food. 

"Riley, please. Behave yourself." 

My mother hissed and I nodded. 

But Michelle wasn't listening, like always, she was too busy stuffing her face. 

"Ugh, I got something in my teeth." 

She picked at it with her finger nail that I thought was disgusting. 

"Ah got it!" She flicked it and it landed in Lucius' glass which he just picked up to drink out of. 

"Ew, that's just straight up nasty!" Lucius yelled. 

"Upsie, sorry Lucy. Didn't mean it that way." 

He looked livid and what happened next wasn't new, it happens all the time. 

* * *

**A****N: So, how was it? Please review. I will try to update soon. **


	2. Meeting new people and confusion

_**AN: Hello everybody! I am so sorry i haven't written in like forever. But a lot has happened in my life. I got married and i had a son. So it has been very hectic. But here you go:**_

* * *

_"Oh ok! Come on, let's eat. I'm starving!" I agreed and we sat down._

_"Oh this looks delicious!" I exclaimed almost starting to drool all over the food._

_"Riley, please. Behave yourself."_

_My mother hissed and I nodded._

_But Michelle wasn't listening, like always, she was too busy stuffing her face._

_"Ugh, I got something in my teeth."_

_She picked at it with her finger nail which I personally thought was disgusting but that was Michelle for you. _

_"Ah got it!" She flicked it and it landed in Lucius' glass which he just picked up to drink out of._

_"Ew, that's just straight up nasty!" Lucius yelled holding his glass far away from his face and glared at Michelle who just smirked and shrugged._

_"Upsie, sorry Lucy. Didn't mean it that way."_

_He looked livid and what happened next wasn't new, it happens all the time._

* * *

_** new people and a lot of confusion**_

Lucius threw his drink in Michelle's face and started laughing at the dumbstruck look on her face.

"AH! My favorite shirt you Prick! Here-" Michelle screamed while she looked down at her baby blue embroidered Camisole that had red juice all over it. Then she grabbed the sauce ladle and flung it at the laughing blond boy. "-have some sauce, you jackass!" He gasped as the metal dish hit him in the face. My parents sighed, got up and left the room. They new it was helpless stopping these two. I watched the two love birds fight and smear each other, from top to bottom full off food. I just can't understand why they won't just admit that they are crazy about each other. I wish I had a guy in my life with whom I would have such a connection. I smiled at their antics. They are so cute and my brother would treat Michelle so well as soon as he realizes his feelings for her. While I watched them I had a quick flashback off a boy with jet black hair and the most beautiful and sorrow filled and grey eyes. Quickly I shock that image away to the back of my mind. That life is over and done with. I will never see him again. _Stop thinking about him! _I yelled at myself. All of a sudden I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I looked up at the worried looks on my brother and best friends faces.

"huh?" I inquired.

"I asked if you are ok sweety?" Michelle repeated putting a hand on my shoulder. I looked confused at them.

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you are crying." Lucius said and handed me a handkerchief. I grabbed it swiftly and wiped them away. What the hell is wrong with me today? Crying all of a sudden, thinking about him. Ugh... I am so weak and by the way stupid. I have such great friends around me and I am mourning over a boy that I knew for a few weeks.

"It's... it's nothing." They gave each other a look of disbelief but they left me alone.

"Well ok... Riley you want to go to bed now?" Michelle asked softly, helping me up. I nodded and we said our goodnights to Lucius.

As we walked in the room I actually realized how terrible Michelle looks and I started laughing. He lifts an eyebrow.

"What are _you _laughing about?" I laughed so hard and just pointed at her. I was laughing so hard I couldn't get a word out. Holding my stomach I sat down because I couldn't stand no more.

She looked at herself and laughed with me.

"I-HAHAH- look-HAHAHA-like-HAHAHA-a giant-HAHAHAHA- meatball!" I laughed even harder if that is even possible. The door opened and Lucius stuck his brown stained face threw the doorway.

"What are you guys laughing about now?" We went silent and then bursted out laughing again. I rolled around on the floor trying not to explode. Even Lucius started laughing.

After a few minutes our laughing finally died down.

I wiped my laughter tears away and sighed. "Thanks guys. I needed that." They smiled at me and then I shoved Michelle into the bathroom and told her to go take a shower.

I walked over to my closet opened it and grabbed my heart pajamas to put on. As I closed the door I saw the picture of me and Michelle from last year at the park with ice cream in our hands, smiling at the camera. I turned to the bathroom door smiled and closed the closet door. The shower turned off and Michelle walked out with a towel.

As I cuddled up in bed I whispered. "Thank you for being my friend, Michelle." She smiled and I closed my eyes.

* * *

"Shut up they might hear you!" Sirius whispered harshly at his chocolate haired friend.

"I'm sorry! It's not my fault that your room looks like a bomb went off!" James snapped back as he tried to dodge a pair of underpants that got flung at him. Sirius snickered and ducked back into his closet throwing clothes into a suitcase.

James lifted a plate with something that looked an awful lot like mashed potatoes and meat but you couldn't recognize it anymore. "This will not be happening in my room ok?"

Sirius looked away in submissal and finished throwing everything in his suitcase. Suddenly Sirius cried out and a wooden box fell to the ground next to his feet.

"You ok?" Sirius nodded and rubbed his head as he bend down to look at the box. "You are funny. You snap at me for being loud but then you wake up the whole house with your girlish cry." James snickered but then stopped as he noticed his pal wasn't snapping back or laughing with him. No, Sirius was busy staring at a photograph that he pulled out of the box. "Padfoot are you sure you are ok?" James repeated as he touched the black haired boy's shoulder. At the touch Sirius startles out of his trance and looks up at the other boy.  
All of a sudden they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "Oh bollocks! They heard us! GO." Sirius curses and they jump for the window and down their make shift ladder made out of sheets. As they landed at the bottom James's father was waiting in a car hissing at them to hurry up. The two boys yanked open the back door and jumped in. While they got seated Mister Potter pointed his wand at the sheets and mumbled. "Diffindo." The rope ripped at the top and fell into a bush underneath the window. The older man closed his door and sped off with the car down the road.

* * *

During the ride Sirius pulled out the photograph and smiled at it. On it was a little girl giving a younger Sirius a kiss on the cheek and him blushing from it, smiling slightly. He grabbed another one where they were smiling and she was pestering him._ oh Riley, why did you have to leave. _

_**This time, This place**__**  
Misused, Mistakes**__**  
Too long, Too late**__**  
Who was I to make you wait**__**  
Just one chance**__**  
Just one breath**__**  
Just in case there's just one left**__**  
'Cause you know,**__**  
You know, you know**_

_**That I love you**__**  
I loved you all along**__**  
And I miss you**__**  
Far away for far too long**__**  
I keep dreaming**__**  
You'll be with me**__**  
And you'll never go**__**  
Stop breathing if**__**  
I don't see you anymore**_

_**On my knees, I'll ask**__**  
Last chance for one last dance**__**  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand**__**  
All of hell to hold your hand**__**  
I'd give it all**__**  
I'd give for us**__**  
Give anything but I won't give up**__**  
'Cause you know,**__**  
You know, you know**_

_**I love you**__**  
I have loved you all along**__**  
And I miss you**__**  
Far away for far too long**__**  
I keep dreaming**__**  
You'll be with me**__**  
And you'll never go**__**  
Stop breathing if**__  
__**I don't see you anymore**_

**_So far away (so far away)_**

**_Far away for far too long_**  
**_So far away (so far away)_**  
**_Been away for far too long_**  
**_But you know, you know, you know I wanted_**  
**_I wanted you to stay_**  
**_'Cause I needed_**  
**_I need to hear you say :_**  
**_That I love you_**  
**_That I have loved you all along_**  
**_And I forgive you_**  
**_For being away for far too long_**  
**_So keep breathing_**  
**_'Cause I'm not leaving you any more_**  
**_Believe it_**  
**_Hold on to me ,_**  
**_never let me go_**  
**_Keep breathing, 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore_**  
**_Believe it_**  
**_Hold on to me and never let me go_**  
**_Keep breathing_**

**_Hold on to me ad never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and never let me go_**

He sighed and smiled at his best friend who patted his shoulder in sympathy.

* * *

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUM!" I winced and smacked whoever it was that woke me up by screaming in my ear. I mumbled something that was supposed to say leave me alone but it came out all gibberish.

"Ow. Get uuuuuup!" The evil person growled as he bounced me up and down in bed and then had the audacity to take away my blanket! Of course I knew very well who this person was. And he will be paying for his actions. I jumped up and launched myself at Lucius who shrieked like a little girl and stormed out of my room banging the door behind him.

"GET BACK HERE!" I screamed and ran after him, while running Michelle over on her mattress. Lucius waited for me on the stairs and stuck his tongue out and started running down the stairs again. "ARGH! You effing Doodyface! I will rip you a new one!" I screeched as I bombarded down the stairs after him.

But I had to upruptly stop in the entrance way as there standing was a hot guy with another man talking to my father. Suddenly I realized how disastrous I must look. My brown hair sticking up in every direction and white spots all over my face from my oxy cream and just a thin top with boxers and oh god no bra! I looked down and yup for sure my nipples sticking out saying, Why hello there. I gasped and ran back up the stairs turning red as a beet.

Running in the room I closed the door behind me quickly and Michelle gave me a confused look. "What happened? I thought you were going to kill him not run scared back into your room?" I dropped my face in my hands and groaned. "Oh my god! That was so embarrassing!" I ran over to the bed and stuffed my face in my pillow. "What was embarrassing? What did that little poopface do? I will kick his ass to kingdom come!" Michelle yelled as she punched the air.

I groaned and moaned. "I ran downstairs looking like this-" I grabbed two chunks of hair and pulled. "- and then there standing in front of me is one of the hottest guys I have ever seen! It was humiliating!" And I stuffed my face back in the pillow. "Oh dear! Wait, hot guy?" Michelle smirked. "How hot?" I giggled. "Like greek god hot." and I squealed in my pillow. The blond girl jumped up and ran for the door. "I have got to see this!" She disappeared out the door and came back seconds after and giggled. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! What is such a cutey doing here?" She asked violently shaking me.

"I don't know." I tried saying while I was being shook to death by my oh so crazy best friend. "Hot, HOT HOTTTTTT!" I couldn't take the shaking anymore and wiggled out of her death grip. "We could get dressed and find out. hehehehe..." She nodded and grabbed a pair of denim out of her backpack and a blue shirt with a smiley on it. Michelle has a very sporty style whereas me I am more of a schick kind of girl. I pulled out a green camisole that accented my b-cupped boobs perfectly and some darker denim pants. We got dressed and washed and started down the stairs but then I stopped. "Oh god Michelle I can't go down there. It's too embarrassing. He saw me in such a terrible state and he is just going to laugh at me." She glared at me grabbed my arm and started yanking me down the stairs to the breakfast area. "Riley Elanore Malfoy, you are a beautiful girl and he would be stupid to think otherwise. Anyway when he sees these puppies- " she slaps my boobs "- he won't even remember before." And she laughed.

I groaned. "Thats the problem. He has seen these puppies without the restraint. They were just freely bouncing around!" I flailed my arms around and almost fell down the stairs as I slipped slightly on the stair carpets. "Don't worry!" She yelled and smacked me on my back smiling widely. "Now let's do this!" I took a deep breath and walked through the door. "Ah there you two are!" My father exclaimed holding his hand out at us. "Good morning." I grumbled.

Then I saw my idiot brother sitting there stuffing his face with pancakes. "You!" I growled and glared at him. He just smirked back at me and kept stuffing his face. "Riley, I would like you to meet Robert Willowbee and his son Jack." Robert stood up and held out his hand and he said as I shook it. "So nice to meet you. I have heard so many nice things about you. My son is the same age as you and you two should be in the same year. Won't that be great? Atleast this way you will know someone." I looked at him confused and then at my father who smiled sheepishly at me. "Yeeeeeaaah... ok. Dad what is he talking about?" But my father just turned to Robert and mumbled. "I haven't told them yet." And Robert gasped and waved his hands wildly. "Oh, I am so very sorry. I thought you did. Maybe we should go. Come Jack.-" He pushed his son toward the door. "-we will see you tonight at the meeting Abraxas?" My father nodded and waved goodbye.

I said my goodbyes and then turned on my father. "Alright, spill it." He sighed and started explaining. "I am sorry I haven't told you this but I was going to when Robert showed up this morning all of a sudden. You see, Riley, I always knew we wouldn't stay here forever and the time has come for us to move back to england." My eyes widened and I got madder by the minute. "You have GOT to be KIDDING ME! First you tear me away from my best friend when I was young now you are going to do the effing same again! I hate you! I am NOT going!" And I stormed out of the room and up the stairs into my room. I banged the door shut which made the whole house shake and let myself fall into my bed with tears running down my face.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Sweetheart, I am so very sorry. But you should have known by what we are and what we do that this day would come. Please let me in and explain." Dad apologized and knocked again. "NO! Stay away from me! I don't ever want to talk to you!" And cried some more in the pillow.

* * *

Abraxas sighed and turned to his wife and pleaded. "Could you try talking some sense in her." She nodded and opened the door and walked in.

"Honey, come here." I glared at my father and hugged my mom and cried in her shoulder. "It's not fair, mom. I don't want to lose Michelle like I lost Sirius!" She just stroked my hair and rocked me back and forth. "Shhhh... it's ok. You won't lose Michelle. If that is the only thing you are worried about then don't because if you wouldn't have interrupted your father he would have told you that Michelle's parents are moving to england too. They have the same responsibilities as your father does in London." I raised my head up surprised and she wiped away my tears. "Really?" I asked with excitment. My mother nodded and I hugged her. "Oh thank god! Well now my outburst is kind of embarrassing." She just smiled and laughed. "Sweety, you are a teenager. We are used to it." I laughed with her and my father started coming in. "Is the coast clear?" I smiled and towards him. "I am sorry daddy and thank you." I mumbled in his chest as I hugged him. He hugged me back and kissed my forehead. "You are my little angel and I would do anything for you." I giggled and sternly said. "I am not little anymore I am growing into a young woman." He laughed and patted me on my head. "You will always be my little girl."

**_Gotta hold on easy as I let you go._**  
**_Gonna tell you how much I love you, though you think you already know._**  
**_I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm._**  
**_You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born._**

**_You're beautiful baby from the outside in._**  
**_Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again._**  
**_Go on, take on this whole world._**  
**_But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl._**

**_When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone._**  
**_Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown._**  
**_Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You!" in the moonlight at your door._**  
**_As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy Love You More!"._**

**_You're beautiful baby from the outside in._**  
**_Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again._**  
**_Go on, take on this whole world._**  
**_But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl._**

**_Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand._**  
**_But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half_**  
**_that makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man._**  
**_I know he'll say that he's in love._**  
**_But between you and me. He won't be good enough!_**

**_You're beautiful baby from the outside in._**  
**_Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again._**  
**_Go on, take on this whole world._**  
**_But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl._**

* * *

"Good god today totally sucks." Michelle mumbled and ran her hands through her hair. She walked toward the door and stuck her key in the whole but before she could do anything the door flew open. "Sugarplum, you are finally back. We have great news for you." Maureen Arkwright, Michelle's mom, stood in the doorway with a wide smile on her face. The young girl groaned and stomped in. "Mom, I'm not in the mood today. I just found out that I am going to lose my best friend." A tear trickled down Michelle's face and she flung herself at Maureen. She gasped and hugged her daughter back. "What on earth do you mean? What happened?" Michelle stepped back and wiped her face with her sleeve.

"She... is... moving! To England of all places!" And she started crying all over again but Maureen looked confused and all of a sudden started laughing. Michelle stopped crying and angrily yelled. "What's so funny?" The mother grinned and answered. "Sweety? Michelle, honey, you got this all wrong! It's not just Riley that's leaving but us too. We are moving to England!" The teenagers eyes widened and then she cheered and ran out of the house. "I GOTTA GO TELL RILEY! I'LL SEE YOU TONIGHT! THANK YOU!" Michelle yelled and sped off with her skateboard.

* * *

The door bell rang violently downstairs and I wondered who it was but I really didn't care because I was trying to get a hold of Michelle who wasn't answering her phone. I was so disappointed when she had just up and left after the outburst I had. She didn't even say goodbye or cried with me or nothing. After my father told me the great news about the Arkwright's going too, I ran downstairs immediately to tell her but she had gone home already and since then I have been trying to get a hold of her to no prevail. "Damn it Michelle, answer you nitwit!" I yelled at my phone getting angrier by the minute. I clenched my hands around it and flung it at the wall. Sighing I got up to walk downstairs to tell my father that I was going over to her house to see if she is there. But before I could even open my bedroom door said person blasted into my room and bombarded me. She came at me with so much force that it knocked us both to the ground. "RILEY I AM SO HAPPY! ME, YOU, ENGLAND! WOOT WOOT!" I looked at her shocked and then laughed trying to get the crazy blond off of me. "Yes, I know you crazy buffon." I exclaimed and dusted my pants of. Immediately I grabbed her hand and asked. "Guess what?" She blinked at me bewildered and asked. "What?"

** _Gotta make a move to a  
Town that's right for me  
Town to keep me movin'  
Keep me groovin' with some energy  
_**  
**_Well, I talk about it__  
__Talk about it__  
__Talk about it__  
__Talk about it__  
__Talk about, Talk about__  
__Talk about movin_**

I yanked open the door and Michelle followed me down the stairs. Lucius was waiting downstairs and he smiled and jumped in with us.

_**Gotta move on**  
**Gotta move on**  
**Gotta move on**_

**Won't you take me to**  
**Funkytown**  
**Won't you take me to**  
**Funkytown**  
**Won't you take me to**  
**Funkytown**  
**Won't you take me to**  
**Funkytown**

**Gotta make a move to a**  
**Town that's right for me**  
**Town to keep me movin'**  
**Keep me groovin' with some energy**

**_Well, I talk about it_**  
**_Talk about it_**  
**_Talk about it_**  
**_Talk about it_**  
**_Talk about, Talk about_**  
**_Talk about movin_**

**_Gotta move on_**  
**_Gotta move on_**  
**_Gotta move on_**

**_Won't you take me to_**  
**_Funkytown_**  
**_Won't you take me to_**  
**_Funkytown_**  
**_Won't you take me to_**  
**_Funkytown_**  
**_Won't you take me to_**  
**_Funkytown_**

All three of us fell laughing on the couch as my father walked into the room. "Riley, it's time to say goodbye to Michelle. You have to get ready for the ball tonight. Michelle, Charles will drive you home. And then we will see you later tonight." I nodded and hugged Michelle goodbye and then I went upstairs where my mother was waiting with my dress in her hand. "Isn't it beautiful, sweetheart? I just had to buy it. When I saw I just had to think of you."

I looked at the breathtaking dress in front of me. A short lime dress with a sweetheart neckline, glittering beaded one shoulder strap and empire waist looked back at me. The short formal dress has an A-line skirt with flirty ruffled hem and sequin studded layers of tulle. "Oh my god, mom! This is amazing." I ran and grabbed it from her and twirled with it around my room. She giggled and just said. "Well, what are Mothers for? Now get dressed and ready. We will meet you downstairs in an hour." I nodded and started taking my shirt off. "Oh and Riley?" I turned abruptly confused what else she wanted. She smiled and said. "I am glad you like it." I smiled back and chased her out of my room. I pulled on the dress and looked at myself in the mirror. Mom wasn't lying. This dress made me look like a fairy. It accented my green eyes and my darker skin perfectly which Lucius didn't inherit. I smiled and ran into the bathroom to do my hair which was easy with my short dark curls. I just fluffed them up with mousse and then put some slight make up on. Now the question would be what shoes to wear. I look my huge pile of shoes in my closet and then decide on a few of glittery strappy pair of heels**.** I finish my look with a pair of matching earrings and a glittery bracelet. I checked once more in front of the mirror and was satisfied with the results. Grabbing my clutch, I ran immediately out of the door and down the stairs to the foyer.

"Oh Riley, you look beautiful! I knew it would be a smash." Phyllis, my mother who was wearing a red tight dress that flared out at her knees, exclaimed. My father smiled and then urged us out of the house toward our limousine. Yes, we are rich and we have a limousine. The ride was pretty boring on the way there. Mom and Dad were just talking about work and the move and England and Lucius was just in his mind thinking, probably about a specific blond girl who makes him crazy. I giggled and looked out the window at the scenery. Man, I will miss this place. Especially the sun. I mean going from Cali to England is a biiiiiiiig difference. Sunny and warm all the time to cold and rainy all the time. "We are here. Alright, you two better behave tonight. These are future colleague's and we have to make a good impression." My father explained before getting out and greeting all kinds of boring people. I was busy though looking around for Michelle and then I saw here standing with her parents at the door searching. She was probably looking for me. I waved like crazy until she saw and of course she did. It's like she has a six sense or something for things like that. She always knows where to find me. As she came over Lucius moved next to me and whispered. "Dude, everybody seems boring here. I wish I could have..."

But he stopped as he saw Michelle walking over. I think his eyes almost bulged out of his head. God, could he be more obvious? Michelle did look pretty amazing in her purple strapless dress. It had a figure enhancing ruched bodice and jewel encrusted band at the empire waist and Rows of iridescent airy ruffles run down the A-line skirt. It looked great on her. "Close your mouth before you start drooling all over her." I leaned over to Lucius and whispered in his ear while smiling at Michelle. She groaned when she reached us and exclaimed. "Oh god, I am wearing a dress Riley, A DRESS! My mom stuffed me in this thing and everybody is looking at me. I feel weird." I sighed and hugged her.

"Michelle, shut up, you look amazing. I love your dress and they are not staring at you because you look terrible but because you look so pretty. Tell her Lucius." I shoved my elbow in his side to have him come back from his daze. "Uh, what? Oh yeah. Yeah you look ok." He mumbled after snapping out of it and after what he said I could just smack him upside the head. Glaring at him he shrugs and walks away. Michelle frowned. "What an ass! Don't listen to him Michelle, you look great and any guy here thinks so too." I encouraged her and then we walked toward the door to enter the ball. Suddenly I see that hot guy from today, I think his name was Jack. "Hot guy alert, Hot guy alert." I whisper to Michelle and turn around immediately. She frantically looks around. "Where, where?" "To your left. What is he doing?" I asked as I had my back turned to him. "I think he has spotted us aaaaand he is coming over here." I groaned and let my face fall in my hands. "Oh god no. Please don't please don't." "Please don't what?" A husky voice says behind me and I am pretty sure it was Jack. I turn around slowly and as I wanted to answer nothing came out. I looked like a freaking fish, flapping my mouth open and closed but thank god Michelle is here. "Why hello there Jack, it's Jack isn't it? Yes, of course. Anyhoo, my name is Michelle and this here is Riley. Nice to meet you." I smiled and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you two too." I giggled like a silly girl. I could smack myself right now. Talk, Riley, TALK! "Yes, nice to meet you." Oh my god, finally something came out this time. "So you two are coming to Hogwarts this year correct?" I nodded. Again with the silence. I groaned. He looked confused. "What is so bad about that?"

"Oh nothing. It's nothing. I was just thinking about how much work it is going to be moving there but I bet it's a nice school. I have never been there though." I answered frantically. Michelle smiled and started walking away with the words. "I think I am going to go and pester Lucy." But I wasn't sure. I was so distracted by baby blues looking at me that I didn't notice anything. "Well, if you want I can tell you a little about it." He suggested and smiled invitingly. Oh that smile. I giggled and nodded. I think at this point I would have followed him anywhere. You know that feeling you get in your belly. Well, thats what I was feeling in double attack. We walked outside to the garden and sat down on a bench next to a beautiful sparkling fountain of Merlin the Wizard. "Well, we have four Houses in which students get assigned to with a talking hat. The Houses are-" But I interrupted laughing about the Hat. "Wait, a talking hat? Seriously?" He laughed with me and nodded. "Yes _seriously." _He mimicked my word with his British accent. I think I am turning into a pudding. "Tell me more." I whispered dreamily. "Well, as I saying. There are four Houses. Those are Ravenclaw, Huffelpuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin. I am in Slytherin, the best house to be in." He said proudly as he puffed out his chest. "What do they all present?" I asked actually getting interested because our school didn't have this system. "Slytherin's are ambitious, cunning and resourceful. Gryffindor's, who are actually the rivals of Slytherin, value bravery, daring, nerve, and chivalry. They are though full of themselves in my opinion. Then there are Ravenclaw's, which is a great house also, that values intelligence, knowledge, and wit. And then there are the Huffelpuff's where only the leftovers go but supposedly it values hard work, patience, loyalty, and fair play. But that is just code for cowards and losers." He explained with so much passion. He seems so proud of these Slytherin's, it is so nice to meet someone so loyal and nice and handsome and oh my god. He is so awesome. I was so excited here. My heart is doing flips like crazy. I leaned over to him to give him a glimpse of my cleavage and whispered, hopefully sexy. "So what do you think? Where would I fit in?" His eyes widen and then he smirks. He lifted his hand to my cheek and huskily whispered. "How about with me? You would fit perfectly in my arms I think." I giggled and leaned into his hand. "You are very beautiful Riley." He leaned in and my heart skipped a beat. He was going to kiss me. Oh boy, I am going to explode. This is it! My first kiss. I closed my eyes slightly and our lips brushed but suddenly he pulled back really quick.

"Riley! What are you doing?" I groaned as I heard Lucius yell from a far. "Don't listen to him, Jack. He is just my idiot brother. Don't pay attention to him." But of course Lucius didn't care that I was having an amazing time and a special moment waiting to happen. And what just happened wasn't even consider a kiss! damn him. I got so furious at him. "Go away Lucius. Go find someone else to bother." I growled at him. He shook his head and whined. "Only if you tell Michelle to stop annoying me!" "Lucius, why are you running away from me?" Talk about the devil. I laughed and just shrugged. I didn't even have to answer because Michelle dragged him away before I could even say anything. I mouthed 'thank you' to Michelle as she dragged him away and I turned to Jack to apologize. "I am so sorry. They are a getting used to kind of thing." I smiled slightly hoping he wouldn't be mad. "No worries. They seem interesting and fun. You are very lucky to be their friend." My smile grows. "Anyway, would you care to dance with me?" I actually squealed and grabbed his hand that he extended as he got up. He laughed. "I take that as a yes." I giggled and followed him to the dance floor. Perfect, a slow dance was playing. He wrapped his warm arms around me which made my skin tingle at that spot. I felt a chill run down my spine and at the same time my body was radiating such heat, I thought he would burn his fingers on me. "Are you alright? you look very flushed." I hid my face from him and mumbled. "I'm fine. It's just you make me feel so… so…" He grinned and pulled me closer. "How do I make you feel, Riley Malfoy?" I gulped and got even hotter if that is even possible.

_I'm feeling sexy and free__  
Like glitter's raining on me__  
You like a shot of pure gold__  
I think I'm 'bout to explode_

_I can taste the tension, like a cloud of smoke in the air__  
Now I'm breathing like I'm running__  
'Cause you're taking me there__  
Don't you know, you spin me out of control_

_Oeh, oeh, oeh, oeh__  
We can do this all night__  
Turn this club, skin tight__  
Baby, come on_

_Oeh, oeh, oeh, oeh__  
Pull me like a bass drum__  
Sparkin' up a rhythm__  
Baby, come on__  
Oeh, oeh, oeh, oeh_

_Rock my world into the sunlight  
Make this dream the best I've ever known  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down, like I'm a domino_

_Every second is a highlight  
When we touch, don't ever let me go  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down, like I'm a domino _

He twirled me around and I leaned close to but jumped back and sang.

_You got me loosing my mind  
My heart beats out of time  
I'm seeing Hollywood stars  
You stroke me like a guitar_

_I can taste the tension, like a cloud of smoke in the air  
Now I'm breathing like I'm running  
'Cause you're taking me there  
Don't you know, you spin me out of control_

_Oeh, oeh, oeh, oeh  
We can do this all night  
Turn this club, skin tight  
Baby, come on_

_Oeh, oeh, oeh, oeh  
Pull me like a bass drum  
Sparkin' up a rhythm  
Baby, come on  
Oeh, oeh, oeh, oeh_

_Rock my world into the sunlight  
Make this dream the best I've ever known  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down, like I'm a domino_

_Every second is a highlight  
When we touch, don't ever let me go  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down, like I'm a domino_

_Oh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right  
Oh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight  
Oh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right  
Oh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight  
Oh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right  
Oh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight  
Oh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right  
Oh, baby, baby_

_Oeh, oeh, oeh, oeh  
Rock my world into the sunlight  
Make this dream the best I've ever known  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down, like I'm a domino_

_Every second is a highlight  
When we touch, don't ever let me go  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down, like I'm a domino_

"I feel the same way Riley. I am so glad I met such a beautiful girl like you." I grinned like mad and totally agreed. The night was amazing and we had so much fun. After an hour of dancing, Michelle joined us at the table and we laughed the night away. Jack told us a little more about Hogwarts and we told him a little about our school in Cali. The more me and Jack talked, the more I started to like him. He was so amazing. I can't wait to get to know him even more but of course we will have a chance to do that all we want when I move to London.

* * *

"Riley wake up! We need to get everything ready the movers will be coming today!" That was my mother yelling for me to get up. I groaned and turned around to cuddle up closer to my pillow.

Five minutes later my Mom yelled again but now much closer to my door. "Riley! Did you hear me?" At the last word she blasted open my door.

"Mmhh." I mumbled in my pillow which was supposed to mean yes but it sounded more like I had something stuffed in my mouth. If you haven't noticed I am not much of a morning person and especially not in the early mornings.

"Get up Riley!" She howled as she tried pulling my blanket of me. "Nooooooo…" I whined and held on for dear life to my blanket.

But alas the victory is not for me. The cold air hit me immediately and I shivered and tried curling up in my pillow which didn't really help much but I was stubborn. Of course wearing next to nothing might not be helping. But I can't help it if I can't sleep with pajama's. I always only wear underwear and that is already enough. I just hate crumbs and wrinkles in my bed. Everybody that hears that always calls me the Princess and the pea. They don't understand how irritating it is.

"Riley Elanore Malfoy, if you don't get up right now I will have to use magic and believe me when I tell you this, it will not be pretty." My eyes widened and I remembered what happened last time when I went against my mothers wishes. I was freezing enough I don't think cold water would help.

Jumping out of bed I yelled. "I'm up I'm up!" And I sped into the bathroom to pee.

All I heard was the door close and then I sighed. Did I mention, Mornings suck!

I grabbed a pair of sweats and a t-shirt with a jacket and walked or more like zombied down the stairs. I usually am like that before I get my coffee which is essential to get me up and going in the mornings but of course my mother always forgets that. It would make waking me up in bed so much easier but whatever.

In the Kitchen I go and grab my cup, get the coffee and sit. At the first sip I start waking up a little more and already at the end I am actually human.

"Finally you are up. God you look like a zombie. Sheesh… you might scare someone looking like that." My brother joked as he walked in an got himself some more coffee which is actually a good idea. Coffee to go for me. Hehehehe…

"Oh Lucius, what was that? You want me to tell Michelle that you like her and that you dream naughty dreams at night about her?" I smirked evilly as his eyes widened and he glared at me.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I'm gonna finish my room." And he urgently leaves the room.

Ahhhh… I love pestering my brother especially about Michelle. I just don't get how he won't tell her. It is obvious she feels the same. Oh well, I can't do anything about it anyway. They have to work up to it all by themselves.

I grab my second cup of coffee and go up to my room to find out what I need and what the movers could pack.

It didn't take me long to pack a few things and then before I knew it the movers were here packing up everything. I watched as my beautiful furniture vanished in boxes and I was left standing in a cold empty room.

I walked around and stopped at a spot where me and Michelle carved our names in and BFF next to it. I touched it and a tear flowed down my cheek. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and they pulled me into a hug.

"Don't worry, sweety. You will make new memories with Michelle and with your new friends that you will meet." My father always knew what to say. I breathed in his musky smell and pulled back.

"Do you think so? What if we don't fit in?" He smiled lovingly and stroked my cheek. "Riley, you have always been and always will be very sociable. Everywhere we went, you always found someone that liked you. I think you will fit in perfectly." I smiled and hugged him again.

"I love you Daddy. Thank you."

He patted me on the head and got up of the ground. "Alright enough about you." He grins. "It's time to leave for the hotel. Do you have everything?" I nodded and grabbed my suitcase. My father took it from me and carried it down the stairs as I grabbed my makeup case. I said my last goodbyes to my room and closed the door.

"Finally. God, you take forever to get ready." I stuck my tongue out to him and walked out of the house.

* * *

So we stayed in the hotel for a night which was a torture session for me. A night with Lucius was like eating nails. He snores so loud that you'd think the whole hotel is breaking down. At one point I thought he was asking for directions the way he snored. Well at least we are finally leaving and then hopefully we won't have to share a room in London.

My dad knocked on our door and asked if we were ready to which I answered with a yes and me and Lucius left our room with our suitcases.

"Alright, is everyone prepared to go through the fireplace. Riley, you and Michelle are doing this the first time. So will go before me but after everyone else." I nodded and got a little nervous as I watched everyone going in and get engulfed in green flames which led to them disappearing.

After everyone was through and it was only us three left my father stepped up and explained how we would have to do it. "Alright first you take a hand full of the floo powder then you step into the fireplace and say loud and clear where you are going and drop the powder. And remember to say it right because if not you will end up somewhere else and we don't want that. Then you will be on your way just hold on tight and your mother will catch you at the end. Michelle you go first."

She nodded and stepped forward, grabbed a hand full of the powder and stood in the fireplace.

"I'll see you on the other side Riley. MALFOY MANOR!'' She through the powder down and disappeared.

I gulped and started biting my nails. Abraxas placed his hand on my shoulder and asked. "Are you alright, Riley?" I nodded and whispered. "Just a little nervous dad. I'll be fine though." He patted me on the back and gave me a encouraging smile.

I grabbed a hand full of the powder, stepped slowly and cautiously into the fireplace and yelled.

"MALFOY MANOR!" and dropped the powder. I saw green and then black. Air flew by like crazy and everything was turning. I felt like I was stuck in a tornado. It just kept spinning and spinning. I squeezed my eyes shut because I started to get very sick. If this won't stop soon, I will throw up. And just when I felt the sour taste come up my throat, I hit the floor.

I groaned and just laid there, glad that it finally stopped spinning. "Here Riley, drink this." I heard Michelle say as she shoved me a glass in my hand.

I don't know what it was but it made me feel better straight away. "Thanks, I feel much better." I felt a pair of strong hand help me up and my eyes widened as I saw Jack was the one helping me.

"Oh Jack, what are you doing here?" I asked bewildered. Suddenly there was a whoosh and my father stepped elegantly out of the fireplace. How in the world did he do that? I just flopped out of there like potato. Oh well, my father has done it many times because of his meetings here in England.

"Well, my father was coming for the meeting and I thought I could come with him to see you and help unpack." I sighed dreamily. Could there be any nicer and sweeter guy out there? Makes me wonder if I am not good enough for him.

_Stop it Riley! You are perfect! _

I heard Michelle's voice yell at me in my head.

"That is a great idea, Jack. I'd love your help." I winked at him and grabbed his arm to take him to my room but then I realized that I don't have one yet. I turned to my father and asked.

"Where is my room daddy?" He laughed and pointed up the stairs whilst explaining.

"It's up the stair the second door to the right. Everything is already set up. All you have to do is unpack your boxes." I nodded and dragged Jack up the stairs.

"Don't you want Michelle to come?" He asked but I shook my head. "She has to go to her own house and unpack. I don't think she has time to hang out here. Now let's see what my new room looks like." I answered as I opened the white wooden door.

It was amazing and even bigger then my old room. I walked in with my eyes wide as I looked around. It might need a new paint job but it was great. It had nice straight walls that went far up which I value the most because in our old house I had weird angled walls. I couldn't fit my furniture around but it was home I guess but this place is so open. More space for more furniture which means I get to go shopping with mom.

I giggled and turned toward the huge glass doors that led to a beautiful terrace where there was already a table with chairs and a lounger. Just sucks there won't be much sun here.

"You seem to like it." Jack mumbled behind me and I almost forgot about him.

"Yes it's great! I can't wait to decorate it and make it more homely." He smiled and came closer.

"Well, I would like to help you with making it more homely." He whispered huskily and pulled me toward him holding me between his arms. My body temperature immediately went up a notch and started tingling.

I swallowed the big lump that was caught in my throat and stuttered. "What… ugh… what do you mean by that?" He smirked and stroked his fingers over my sides. "Let me show you." And he grabbed a hold of my chin and led my mouth toward him but right before he could kiss me I dodged his mouth and he kissed me on the cheek. I turned red and apologized right away. "I am soooo sorry! I don't know what happened." And I wasn't lying. I really didn't know what had happened. One minute I was about to burst into flames and the next I got scared and moved out of the way. I knew I wanted this more than you could imagine but I just couldn't do it. "Hey, don't worry. It's alright. You aren't ready. Is this your first kiss?" Jack was so sweet, he actually was ok with this.

"Yes." I mumbled with a blush. Oh god, then it hit me. It is _my _first kiss but probably not Jack's. He is two years older then me. What if I blow it. He has for sure kissed a lot of girls already and I am a clueless little dork. I don't know what I am doing. That is probably why I freaked out. I need to get Michelle over here asap.

"Uhm Jack is it alright if we postpone this whole thing. I will see you soon at the first day of school right?"

He looked at me with a strange expression but then quickly smiled that smile again and nodded.

"Yes of course. I will see you then but not right away. You will have to be sorted first. I will see you at the table though. You will be a Slytherin. It's in your blood. See you then." He waved goodbye and left the room.

I walked to my bed and just let myself drop. What is wrong with me? Why did I just reject such a sweet and great guy? Something must be mentally wron with me.

I groaned in my pillow and kicked my legs. "I am so stupid!'' After screaming in the pillow one more time, I turned around and walked down to look for a phone.

"Does anyone know where I can find a phone. I need to desperately talk to Michelle." I yelled around. Suddenly there was a puff and I screamed at the creature that appeared in front of me.

"What the hell are you?" He bowed and answered.

"I am your house elf, m'lady." I sneered my nose at it and then remembered that I have heard that term before. House elves are very common in England not like in Cali where we had normal people as do our housekeeping.

"Oh right. What's your name?" I asked kindly feeling bad for scaring the poor thing. He was just a small little grin fellow. He did look kinda nasty but he had a kind of sweetness to him. "It's Bobo, m'lady."

"Well, Bobo, would you be so kind to point me to a phone." He smiled and led me down the hall to my fathers office.

"There be another one in the Kitchen but Bobo think you might want privacy." I smiled at him and nodded.

"Thank you, Bobo. You are too kind.'' He bowed and hurriedly skittered out of the room.

But then I remembered that I didn't have Michelle's new phone number. "Mmh, father must have it in his black book. It must be here somewhere." I murmered to myself and started searching around the desk. I opened drawer after drawer and couldn't find it but then I opened the little door on the desk and there it was. As I pulled it out a letter came flying out of the desk. I knew I shouldn't be digging in my fathers personal life so I just stuffed it back in quickly. I got up and found the number straight away.

I dialed it and Maureen answered. "Hello, Arkwright residence."

"Hello, Maureen. Can I talk to Michelle?" I asked.

"Of course, Riley. Just a second. MICHELLE! PHONE FOR YOU! IT'S RILEY!" Then there was silence which followed with a big bang and then a clattering as the phone was past on.

"Hey girl. So tell me the details. Wait not yet. Mooooooom, get out. This is privat!" Michelle yelled at her mom who is always nosy. I laughed as I heard a 'yes yes yes' and then a door close.

"Alright, spill." I sighed.

"Well, we came in the room and he tried kissing me but I moved out of the way." I heard a gasp and then she exclaimed. "You did what? Why?"

I took a deep breath and answered. "I think I am scared. M, this is my first time and I want it to be special and for him to work for it. And I don't know if I won't be good enough for him. He has probably kissed so many guys and it's my first time. I don't want to suck."

"You will not suck, Riley! Jack seems like a great guy and he should be lucky to have you. There is no way of practicing it. You will do great when the moment arises but I understand that you don't want to rush it. Just wait and if he is ok with it then you will know when it is the right moment."  
"Oh Michelle, you are the best. I knew you'd make me feel better. And he did say he understood and that we have enough time to get to know each other better."

"Well, there you go. Uhm Riley, there is something that I would like to talk to you about. I've been wanting to tell you for a long time now." I smiled of course I knew what she wanted to say to me but I let her think that I didn't know.

"Yeah sure. Michelle you know you can tell me anything."

"Yeah I know…" there was a moment of silence and at first I thought our line got disconnected but nope she just blurted it out.

"I think I love your brother!" I was shocked. It wasn't because I didn't know because obviously I did. I mean how could I not. They practically oozed love but the way she blurted it out. I almost started laughing but I didn't want her to think that I was laughing at her.

"Really? That's great!" There was a sigh on the other side of the line.

"Oh thank god, you are ok. I wasn't sure if you would be cool with this. I mean it is your brother and all." I laughed and reassured her. "Not at all. I think this is awesome. I mean if you guys ever marry then you'd be my sister-in law."

She laughed with me.

"Woah, Riley. Not yet. I don't even know if he likes me. We will see. This will be my mission this year. I might need your help with that though."

"Aye Aye, Captain. I am totally on board with this. Project Lucius-falling-in-love-with-you is a go." We giggled and said our goodbye's.

Michelle and me have such a great connection. I am so glad that I can tell her everything.

Right after I hung up there was knock on the door and my mother walked in. "Sweety, you should go to bed. School starts tomorrow and you guys have to get on a train tomorrow morning." I raised an eyebrow.

"Why a train? Why aren't we just using the floo network?"

"Because that is how they do it. It's fun. It's perfect for you to meet some new friends." I nodded and said my goodnights to everyone.

I fell into bed that night with that butterfly feeling in my stomach.

* * *

"Riley, hurry up! We'll be late!" My mom yelled up the stairs.

"I'm coming!" I ran down the stairs with my chest banging behind me. It took me a while because I was so nervous about what I should where so I could make a good impression and especially with this disgusting weather outside. I walked down and wore my favorite emerald colored top and my tan cardigan over it and my dark skinny levi's. My favorite tanned booties and my green emerald scarf finished the look.

"How do I look?" I asked twirling around. "You look great honey. Now let's go." Mom urgently ushered us out the door and toward the car.

We crawled in and my mother told the driver that we wanted to go to the kings cross.

As we arrived it was already 10:50 and the train was leaving at 11 am. "Hurry children!" We ran inside and toward the platform 9 and 10. My mom stopped in front of a wall separating the two platforms.

"Alright you have to run through the wall to get to the platform 9 3/4. Lucius you go first."

Lucius looked at us skeptical and backed up a little. He gulped and ran for toward the wall. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact but it didn't come. I opened one eye and Lucius was gone.

"What the-? HUH? Where'd he go?" I looked around me to see if he was just fooling around but he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"He is already through Riley. Now it's your turn. Write me letters sweety. I hope you have a lot of fun." I nodded and hugged her tight.

"See you on the Christmas holidays! Bye." I closed my eyes and ran at the wall. "Eeeeehh,, ah!" But I didn't hit anything.

I opened my eyes and was amazed by the gigantic red train in front of me. "Wooooow!" All of a sudden someone walked into me and I fell to the ground.

"What the bloody hell! Why are you standing in the way?" I looked up and a guy with black shaggy hair yelled at me and just walked by me. I glared at him. What an asshole! The nerve! He ran me over!

I got up and dusted myself off. I huffed away and toward the spot where everyone gave an old man our chests and pets. I helped him put mine on the train and I placed Cookie, my brown owl, next to a black one that had beautiful grey eyes.

I wonder who that one belonged but then just pushed that thought to the side.

The whistle blew and ran toward the first entrance on to the train that I found before it left without me. I had to look for Michelle anyway. I squeezed through the hallway off the train past everybody doing the same as me. Looking for a cabin to sit down and trying to find my friend.

"Riley, over here." I turned behind me and saw Michelle hanging out of a compartment. I waved and walked over to her. "Good, you found one. I thought already we might have to stand."

"Pff, us standing. Hell no. I always get what I want." Michelle scoffed and laughed at her own joke.

I looked around at the other people sitting there. There was a girl with very very bright red hair, reading a book and another with straight black hair with a newspaper in her hand. The black haired looked slightly Asian. They both looked the same age as us. "Hello, my name is Riley Malfoy." I said as I plopped myself down next to fire head.

She looked up abruptly and smiled. "Oh hello, sorry I was so engrossed in my book. My name is Lily Evans and her name is Serika Cheng. Nice to meet you." I smiled back and looked at her book. "Whatcha reading?"

She showed it to me and read. "Hogwarts a history."

"Ah…" I answered awkwardly. So she is one of those girls.

"Well, my name is Michelle Arkwright and it is an honor to meet our first friends coming here." I laughed at her. She can be very overwhelming.

"Oh you two are those new girls that are coming from America." I nodded frantically and excitedly answered. "I have heard such amazing things about this school. Which houses are you two in?"

"We are in Gryffindor." My smile faltered and I remembered what Jack had said that Gryffindor's were the rivals of Slytherin's.

But I smiled friendly and sat down.

"Alrighty well, I am going to go take a nap. How long does this ride take?" I yawned and got relaxed.

"Mmh about 30 minutes. Don't worry we will wake you up." I nodded as I closed my eyes.

* * *

"Riley, Riley. Wake up!" I turned around cuddled up more but suddenly I slipped and dropped onto the hard ground. "Ow!"

I heard someone laugh at me and then I saw a hand in front of my face. "Here. Are you alright? I didn't mean to frighten you. It's just time for us to put our uniforms on." I waved my hand and got up slowly. "Naw, it's alright. It happens all the time. I am a deep sleeper." Everyone grabbed for their bundles of clothes over their seats and then I realized something.

"Oh crap, I forgot to take my uniform out of my chest! What am I going to do? Is it really bad when you aren't wearing any uniform?"

Lily tried to calm me down. "Don't worry, you are new I bet they won't be too angry with you. I have an idea. Let's go ask a prefect. They might be able to go and get it for you." I nodded and followed Lily out of the compartment.

Thank god, we found one right away. "It's alright. I will just summon it. What is your name?"

"Riley Malfoy."

"Alright. Accio Riley Malfoy Uniform!" He announced while waving his wand.

We waited a second and suddenly a bundle of clothes came flying through the near by window. I grabbed it out of the air and held it close to me. "Oh god, thank you so much. I think I would have been SOL'ed if I wouldn't have had it." Lily grabbed my hand and pulled me with her.

"Come on, Riley. We better hurry. We will be there soon." We ran back to our compartment and changed into our uniforms.

"_We will be arriving at the hogsmeade train station any minute now. Please, everyone get ready to exit the train." _ It said from the com speakers.

I really didn't unpack anything or had anything with me so I just waited for us to stop.

The train squeaked to a halt and we all good up to leave the train.

I looked out to the hallway and turned back to everyone. "Maybe we should wait a while. It is really full out there." They agreed and we talked a little longer.

After about 10 minutes we got up and moved off the train with the rest of the students.

Lily and Serika dragged us to some carriages with no horses pulling them. I'm serious it's horseless carriages. It was pretty cool though and they drove us up to this huge castle next to a lake and a dark forest.

''This place is so cool! Way better then our old stinking school." Michelle said in awe as she was leaning out the window. I smiled wide and looked in awe at everything too. The carriage stopped and we stepped out and followed the herd of people into these wide doors leading into a giant foyer and then into as I recall what Jack called it, the great hall.

Me and Michelle were blown away as we walked in. There were candles floating above our heads and the roof was showing the sky. It was magical.

"Excuse me. Are you two Riley Malfoy and Michelle Arkwright?" We nodded silently.

"Follow me." The lady in the tight bun said. She looked kind of like she had eaten a lemon.

We followed her toward the front of the hall where there were young kids already nervously standing around. Lucius came up behind us and stood next to Michelle which made me smile.

"Everybody please quiet down." A man with a white beard exclaimed as he dimmed the lights a little.

"Welcome back, children. It is my honor to welcome you back to another year of learning. Of course we have a few announcements like every year, the dark forest is forbidden which is why we call it the forbidden forest, then Mr. Finch has asked me to tell you especially directed at a group of boys that pranking and dirtying the hallways is not prohibited here in Hogwarts and no prancing around the hallways after curfew. That would be it. Then let's move on to the sorting. Also we have three new students from the United States. Please welcome them warmly into our school. Minerva you may start."

This place was really interesting. The older man who seemed to be the principle looked very nice and wicked too. I giggled and then turned to the women with the hat in here hands and a scroll in the other.

"I will say your name and you will come up to the stool and sit down whilst I put this hat on your head. It will say to which house you are going and then you will sit with you house at their table. Now let's start.

Abbott Milena." A young girl with black hair moved slowly up to the stool and did as the professor said.

As soon as the hat was on her head it started to talk. "Ah, I see. Mhm… yes definitely very intellegent. You are perfect in RAVENCLAW!" It was amazing to see this old ragged hat probing our brains to find out where to put us.

"Arkwright Michelle." Immediately I turned my thoughts of and focused on Michelle. I mouthed good luck and crossed my finger.

The old lady put the hat on her blonde and it twitched to life. "Well hello there. You are not from around here, am I correct?" she nodded. "Interesting. You have a very interesting mind but you I think would fit great in…. GRYFFINDOR!" Oh no, we will probably be in different houses! This sucks I wanna be with my best friend. I got so frustrated I couldn't even watch others get sorted anymore.

Why in the hell does my last name start with a M. Why couldn't it be something with an A so I could be right after Michelle but nooooo… Now I have to wait till everybody else's turn is over.

Ugh…

A few more people went up to get sorted and it felt like hours went by until finally it was my brothers turn.

He walked up and the hat wasn't even on his head totally before it yelled. "Slytherin!"

I groaned. My brother is in Slytherin so I will probably be in it too.

"Malfoy Riley." I took a deep breath and said a silent prayer to the sky while I walked up to the stool.

I sat down slowly and closed my eyes as the hat was laid upon my head. "Mmh, another Malfoy."

"Please, not in Slytherin. Please put me with Michelle."

"Oh, so you don't want to be with your brother? Mmh, you're family has always been in Slytherin but you aren't like your Family. You would belong into Slytherin but you fit better in… GRYFFINDOR!" My eyes widened and I had mixed feelings about this. Michelle is in Gryffindor but Jack and Lucius are in Slytherin and like the hat had said I, my family, belonged in Slytherin.

I just walked over and I noticed that everyone was silent. They must be thinking the same thing.

_Why is a Malfoy in Gryffindor?_

That is the big question.

* * *

_**So what did you think? I hope it was better then the first chapter. I am much more satisfied with this.**_

_**I will write the next chapter as soon as possible, it's just hard because my 9 month old takes up most of my time but I write when he is asleep and when I have time. So I will try to hurry. Please review. I like have criticism. Thank you! :)**_


End file.
